


【洛汤基/锤基/海森】魔女集会·Loki的恶作剧

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基/海森】魔女集会 [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 魔女集会AU狼人锤x魅魔基，吸血鬼海x人类巫师森简介：记一次Loki的恶作剧，乳香四溢的后续。注意事项：*这篇主要洛汤基戏份较多，注意回避！原配还是锤基和海森的！*接受不了男性产奶的请继续回避一下*原梗来自Ampil，请疯狂打call！把电话打爆那种！*可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看





	【洛汤基/锤基/海森】魔女集会·Loki的恶作剧

众所周知，Loki是一个捣蛋鬼。

 

他爱好作弄别人，特别是捉弄他的家人。

 

连Tom也不放过。

 

特别是那一次。

 

当Loki发现了自己小时候，喝过Tom“母乳”的那一次。

 

魅魔本来就拥有偷窥别人梦境的能力。

 

特别是在“肚子饿”的时候，魅魔会本能地进入别人的梦境去“觅食”。

 

因此那天晚上，因为“饥饿”而发着高烧的Loki意外看到了Tom的梦境。

 

他看见了还是蓝色小团子的自己，以及红透了脸的Tom。

 

Tom的身体因着乳头传来的酥麻而微微颤抖，嘴唇因涨奶而不适的胸部而抿起，却依旧选择小心翼翼地抱着他。而自己则像饿了一天一样，大口大口地吞咽着Tom爸爸的乳汁。

 

现在的他仿佛和小时的他感官共享了一样，吞咽唾液的时候宛如尝到了那甘甜的奶水，手心好像能感受到乳房传来的柔软。而在Tom微微笑着拍拍他的背、把他放回床上的时候，Loki感受到了Tom由始至终从未改变的爱。

 

从未尝试此能力的Loki没注意自己已经现形、涉足了Tom的梦境。

 

他走上前，从背后抱住了Tom，轻轻地说了声：“Thank you.”

 

谢谢你Tom。

 

谢谢你救了我。

 

谢谢你给了我一个家。

 

“Loki？！”不过这举动显然让Tom吓了一跳，毕竟他正一手揉着装有不少母乳的乳房，另一只手还拿着冒着奶香的锥形杯呢！

 

“......”

 

而终于察觉到了Tom爸爸在做什么的Loki露出了一副谁也不想看见的、恶作剧已准备就绪的经典笑容。

 

“Tom～”环在Tom腰上的手以极其缓慢的速度向胸部摸去，在Tom挣脱之前用指甲刮了一下那肿胀的乳首。

 

“啊......！”毫无防备的Tom直接叫了出来，听到小儿子轻笑的时候他立即用手掌捂住，试图阻止接下来的呻吟声，却忘了手上还沾有不少的奶水，再次尝到自己乳液的Tom羞得又放开了手。

 

“Papa，让我尝尝。”Loki故意抓住Tom的手，舔掉了Papa手上的乳汁，“好甜，口感好棒。”

 

“Loki！”这小混蛋还敢叫自己Papa！Tom看着自己小儿子的行为简直想找个洞钻进去，再也不敢出来了。

 

“Papa，我饿了，还想喝。”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，还吧唧了一下嘴。

 

魅魔将Papa Tom转过来，强硬地把他推到墙边。

 

“Loki你够了......！”由于害怕伤害到了他心爱的小儿子，法师的挣扎显得十分微不足道。

 

“别......！”

 

“啊.....哈啊啊....Loki.....停下.....不、啊....！停下来....呜嗯......”Tom的双手被小儿子用魔法吊高、固定在了墙上。上衣被扒掉了，腿则因为胸口传来的酥麻和不该抬头的欲望而脱力、坐在了地上，本来想靠合上双腿来分隔他们俩的距离，却被Loki用身体挡住了。

 

现在，Loki跪在了Tom的双腿之间，脸埋进了Papa的胸口，时而温柔时而粗暴地舔舐着Papa Tom的乳头。

 

“唔......嗯......”Loki的轻喘随着吞咽的咕哝声传进Tom的耳膜，一边传来一层一层的快感，另一边却被晾着传来一阵一阵的空虚，Tom只能在内心焦急地大喊救命：为什么这梦还不醒！

 

“呜......！”Tom被Loki用指甲刮了一下还是粉嫩嫩的乳首，好像是在惩罚他的不专心。但他的小儿子很快便温柔地亲吻差不多被他吸平的乳房和被蹂躏得更加红肿的乳头。

 

“Papa感觉好点了吗？”Loki在指涨奶的事情。

 

“怎么可能......Loki乖....快点放开我.....”Tom是指被绑着吸奶的事情。

 

“奇怪，这一边应该被我吸空了呀......”Loki故意听错，并又一次咬住Tom的红缨，快速用舌尖摩擦着凸起。

 

“啊、哈啊.....！”Tom不知道小儿子是不是故意用他的小虎牙磨蹭他的乳首，但用力挤压着他乳房的手肯定是故意的。

 

“Loki......不要....停下、停......别.....有什么、等等.....！啊、啊啊——！”魅魔自然不会停下，甚至还加重了力度，导致乳汁从奶头里喷出，溅了他一脸。

 

“哈啊.....哈啊......”Tom闭上眼睛喘息着，默默抚平高潮的余烬，直到Loki呼唤他才睁开眼睛。

 

“Tom......”Loki很惊讶，Tom体质居然这么敏感，真的是太美味了，连被射了一脸乳液他也不介意。魅魔仿佛被精液颜射了一样，只是那液体比精液稀薄、没那么粘稠，正一滴一滴的流到Loki摊开的手掌上。

 

“Tom.....帮帮我.....眼睛被Papa的奶水弄得睁不开了......”边说还边凑近法师的脸颊。

 

Tom动了动手腕，但他依旧被Loki锁着双手，没办法帮小儿子擦拭脸庞，“Loki......你得先解开我......”

 

“Papa帮Loki舔舔就行了。”Loki很“乖巧”地坐在Tom面前，手也没乱动，只是静静地等待着Tom的动作。

 

“Wha——？！”Tom再一次脸红，这么羞耻的事情Tom可做不出来啊！

 

“呜......好像进眼睛里了......Papa帮帮我吧求你了......这样好疼哦......”就算不睁开那双漂亮的大眼睛，魅魔Loki还是那么的会撒娇。

 

面对着不断往这边蹭的Loki，我们的Tom也是没办法，又不是没尝过自己的乳奶，只好鼓起勇气，轻轻舔掉Loki眼睛周围的奶水。

 

这场景宛如大猫帮一只小奶猫梳理毛发，Tom发誓他能清晰的感受到Loki轻颤的睫毛。

 

“Thank you Tom~”Loki露出了一副恶作剧成功的笑容。

 

意识到自己被耍了的Tom喉咙不自觉的发出了一声呜咽，“Loki......！！”

 

“嘿嘿~”打算亲吻一下自己Papa后就放开他的Loki眼神飘到了令人耐人寻味的地方。

 

“Tom......”Loki轻轻抚上Tom的裆部，“你高潮了？”

 

“不是....！我、没有......”Tom尝试合上双腿掩饰，但果然还是不能如愿。

 

“什么时候？”心中有一股满足感在Loki心中骚动，“是因为我吗？”

 

Tom闭上眼睛，选择逃避Loki的提问。

 

“Papa回答我。”Loki一下一下的亲吻着Tom的脸颊，就像小时候那样。

 

“啊，我知道了，是刚刚喷奶的时候吗？”

 

“啊.....！”魅魔隔着裤子捏了一下小Tom半软的前端，在小儿子尝试脱下他裤子的时候连忙说道：“不、不是的.....我、我没有.......”

 

“没有？Papa，好孩子不能撒谎哦，你说过的，撒谎的坏孩子是要被打屁股的呀。”Loki一下子把Tom的裤子扒掉了，现在的Tom一丝不挂，身上只剩下各种水迹。

 

“等等.....别.....！”Tom以为要被小儿子打屁股了，赶紧趁他扒自己裤子的空隙缩成一团，试图挡住Loki的动作。

 

“Papa......Tom......”Loki握住了Tom可观的阴茎，“我可以......”

 

 

 

“......！”

 

在Loki说出剩余的话的时候，Tom醒了。

 

大法师先是感受到了内裤里面一片狼藉，再然后就是浑身乏力，最后是感觉乳头有点痒痒的。

 

他花了整整三分钟去消化这场梦。

 

他居然梦到了以前那次乳香四溢的黑历史，做了一场有关小儿子的春梦，还像个青少年一样......梦遗了。

 

天呐......没脸见Loki了......

 

因为连夜照顾发高烧的Loki而累得趴在小儿子床上睡着的Papa Tom偷偷瞄了一眼还在睡觉的Loki。

 

赶快溜吧......

 

照顾Loki的事情交给Chris和Thor他们好了......

 

Tom以为自己只是太累了，所以梦到了不该梦到的东西，殊不知这其实是Loki刚觉醒的能力、本能，所以不知不觉中被Loki吃了点精气。

 

不过只是微量的而已，毕竟刚成年的魅魔不需要摄取太多。

 

而那天后，Tom足足躲了Loki一个星期。

 

Loki表示不能向Tom撒娇了不开心，不过，Loki吧唧了一下嘴，一个礼拜而已也值了嘿嘿嘿。

 

话说Loki还想向曾经的情敌——Chris炫耀一下。

 

不过Loki不想看着Chris的黑脸，就算了

 

因为真的很可怕，这吸血鬼生气时的眼神感觉能吃人。

 

 

 

噢，还有个题外话，就是以后Loki的食物供应全部来源于Thor这个精力旺盛的家伙。

 

甚至，狼人的精力多得Loki根本吃不下。

 

但Thor还逼着他吃。

 

说完了，嗯。

 

 

 

END.


End file.
